Late Night Converstations
by randomshoes42
Summary: Spoilers for Season One episode Sex, Birth, Death. It will earn its rating later, I think, and is REID/OC, from the OC's point of view. Please, pretty please, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top, review! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Late Night Conversations

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all associated characters and settings do not belong to me, I have just kidnapped them to use for my own wicked purposes. But I promise to put them back when I'm through. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and no profit is being made from it. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This is the first proper story I'm writing and I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out, so please be patient with me!

"Err, Doctor Reid?" He looks up at me and studies my face whilst trying to decide if he should know who I am. "I'm sorry have we met?" I smile at him and shift my book bag higher up my shoulder, "Sorry, my name is Sam; I attended one of your lectures at Georgetown. I'm studying for a BA in Psychology. I found your lecture really fascinating, and I've been looking into profiling in more detail since." I watch as he gets this slightly zoned out, panicky look on his face, "Sorry, I'm being really rude! You don't want to be talking to me about this in your time off! I'll leave you alone now, sorry!" I smile at him, trying to undo whatever I did that put that disturbed look on his beautiful face. I walk past him, to take a seat further into the cafe. I pull out the seat facing him, so I can continue to watch him. But then I change my mind, and I decide to sit with my back to him. Don't want to creep him out more by getting caught ogling him from across the room! I settle into my seat, put my coffee down and reach into my book bag to get out my notes. I pull out my file, my pencil case and a text book. I pile them a bit haphazardly on the table, and the text book tumbles to the floor as I drop my book bag under the table. "Shit!" I mutter to myself as I move the rest of my stuff further onto the table. I'm just about to lean over and pick up the book when he appears and hands it to me. I smile up at him, "Thanks!" I say as I place the stupid thing securely on the table with the rest. I look back up at him and he's watching me, quite intently! I can feel the blush starting to edge its way up my face, and I drop my eyes back to the table, mortified! "I'm sorry; I was a bit rude earlier. It's just, this isn't the first time . . ." I look back up at him and he's obviously feeling uncomfortable again. "It's alright, really, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm just a random person annoying you in cafe!" I really want to invite him to sit with me, just to talk to him. To watch those expressive eyes! He smiles at me, glancing down at the book, and then flicking his eyes back up to my face. His brow creases, and oh somebody pinch me it's so cute! "That's not on the under grad syllabus. In fact, most students wouldn't see it until their post graduate studies." I smile at him, and I can still feel the blush returning to my cheeks as I do. "Umm, no, I . . . I read around the subject, just a little!" I decide to push my luck and be cheeky, so I push the chair opposite me out a little with my foot. He looks at it, looks back at me, blushes a little and then pulls it out and sits. Now I don't know what to say, I really never expected him to actually sit with me! "Just a little?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "That's a little heavy for some extra reading." I smile at him, put my arms on the table and lean forward a little. "I bet you read it before your second year, didn't you?" He relaxes into his chair a little and smiles back at me. "Good point. But what do you think of it?" I smile and lean back in my seat, put in a mock thoughtful expression on my face, and tapping my chin. "Hmmm . . . Well, to tell you the truth, I'm only half way through the first chapter, so I think I'll reserve comment for now!" He smiled a real smile at that. It reached his eyes and everything! I glance at my watch, and realise the time. "Shit! I've got to go, my bus leaves in 5 minutes!" I start to push my things back into my bag, and look back up at him. He looks disappointed that I'm leaving, and it makes me smile. "I'm here every night, after the library closes, until, well about now! It'd be really nice to talk to you again! I'm sure you could teach me more than all my professors put together!" I shove the last of my things into my book bag and neck my coffee. I smile at him, and he smiles back. "It was really nice to talk to you, thank you!" I have no idea what he's thanking me for, but he seems very sincere about it. "I'll see you again?" He looks up at me and nods, "Maybe." Now I can see my bus actually coming down the street, so I give him one last smile, grab my bag and run! I make it just in time, which is pretty much standard, but as I take a seat about half way along the bus, I see him come out of the cafe, he raises a hand in farewell and I wave back. I really think I will see him again, I really hope I will.


	2. Chapter 2

Late Night Conversations

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all associated characters and settings do not belong to me, I have just kidnapped them to use for my own wicked purposes. But I promise to put them back when I'm through. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and no profit is being made from it. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This is the first proper story I'm writing and I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out, so please be patient with me!

A/N: It took me a while to get this chapter out; I got distracted by the angsty Hotch that's taken up residence in my head since I watched the Mayhem and Angel Maker. But I'm hopeful that the next chapter will flow a bit easier now.

I'm sitting in the café after lectures, trying to focus on my essay, but barely managing to keep my eyes open! I'm facing the door, so I can see anyone who comes in, even though I know it's stupid, because it's been nearly a week since he was here and he's not been back. I really had hoped I would see him again. I rub my eyes, finish my coffee and try to get the words on the page in front of me to stay still. The door goes, and I fight the urge to look up and see if it's him. I groan, rub my eyes, again and start to chew on the end of my pen. I jump, probably about a foot in the air when I hear him speak. "Did you know that on average 100 people choke to death on ball point pens every year?" I look up at him and smile. "Probably when someone sneaks up on them and scares them half to death whilst their chewing it!" He blushes and looks down at his feet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I push the chair opposite me out a little with my foot, and he looks back up at me, and smiles. And I send up a silent thanks that I'm sitting down already, cause I don't think my knees would have held out long against that smile! He pulls out the chair, and sits opposite me. I smile at him, and close my file, I'm never going to get it the essay done now, but I really don't care. He watches me as I put my things back in my book bag. "I'm sorry . . . I know it's been a while since I was last here. I wasn't sure you'd be here. We . . . The BAU . . . There was a case, we went to . . ." I watch him as he tries to work his way to what he wants to say. He looks down at the table when he talks, and I'm taking full advantage of this to watch his face. Well, until he glances up and sees me practically drooling over him anyway! I can feel the blush moving up my face, so I just drop my eyes to the table and start to talk, rapidly. "It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself to me, and you don't have to talk about work if you don't want to, it's nice . . . I'm really glad that you came back, I mean I really enjoyed our last conversation, and you know what I'm just gonna stop talking now!" I laugh and put my head in my hands, mortified at my nervous ramble. "I ramble, a lot, when I'm nervous." He smiles at me, as I peek out between my fingers. "Believe me; I know what that's like!" He says it with such sincerity, I no longer feel so stupid, so I drop my hands from my face and it makes his smile so much broader. I try to suppress a yawn, but it doesn't really work. "Tired?" He asks. "Stating the obvious?" I shoot back with a grin. He flushes in a very endearing manner, and I have to resist the urge to reach out and tuck an unruly strand of hair back behind his ear! "I had a long day at work. I'm a nanny, and the kid's I work with have both got chicken pox. I've spent the whole day up to my elbows in calamine lotion, repeating the words 'Don't scratch!' over and over!" He smiles at me, and I don't feel quite so exhausted. It's like I'm in this little bubble, just outside of reality when I'm sitting here with him. Which is how I fail to notice my bus sailing down the street, until it's already too late! "Shit!" I exclaim as I catch sight of the stupid thing sailing past the window. He turns to look at what I'm referring to and sees the tail end go flying past. "Your bus?" He turns back to face me as I bang my head against the wall next door to me. "Yep, last one too. And it's like $50 home in a cab. Shit!" He looks at me, considering for a minute, and then gets up. "Come on, I'll drive you home." I look up at him, and there's such resolution in his eyes, I don't even bother to argue! I just stand up, collect up my book bag and jacket and follow him out.


	3. Chapter 3

Late Night Conversations

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all associated characters and settings do not belong to me, I have just kidnapped them to use for my own wicked purposes. But I promise to put them back when I'm through. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and no profit is being made from it. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This is the first proper story I'm writing and I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out, so please be patient with me!

A/N: I'm sooooo sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had a bit of a disagreement with my boss, and nearly got fired!!! (I'm actually a live-in Nanny, write what you know and all that!) I know this chapter is really really short as well, but I'm about to start chapter 4 so . . . shouldn't be long! Let me know what you think so far . . . Okay?

He opens the passenger door of the black SUV that he's driving, and I slip in wordlessly. I have a quick look around as he walks to the driver's door, and decide that it's definitely not his car. He climbs in and turns on the GPS unit; he turns to me, he looks a bit nervous now. Suddenly I feel guilty for imposing myself on him, it's not fair to expect him to drive me home, and we've only met twice! It's a big leap for either of us to trust the other enough for this. "Are you sure you don't mind taking me? Really, I can get a cab!" I begin to reach for the door handle to let myself out again. But he catches my hand, I turn back to him surprised, and he quickly releases it. "Please . . . Let me drive you home." I nod my head, swallow hard and dredge my address out of my suddenly foggy brain. It feels like my wrist is burning where he touched it! I'm acutely aware of how close he is now, and it makes my mouth to dry to speak, so I input my address straight into the GPS unit, and he begins to follow its directions. I realise I never buckled my seat belt, so I pull it around me. He's watching me out of the corner of his eye. I begin to wonder if he's profiling me, to wonder what conclusions he's drawing from my actions, and realise that I've been unconsciously rubbing my wrist where he caught hold of it. I stop, and hope that he doesn't think he hurt me. He pulls up outside my house, and turns off the engine. I look back at him and smile, he smiles back and my heart does a giddy little dance at the sight! "Thank you, for driving me home . . . I'd invite you in for coffee, but . . . I live-in, don't know what my bosses would make of that!" I realise that I'm rambling again, but he smiles back at me, and on an impulse I quickly lean across and kiss him on the cheek. "Good night" I say as I let myself out of the truck. He looks a little shocked, and I smile as I close the door and start up the path. I look back and see that he's watching me, and that he's smiling now. He watches me until I'm safe in the house, and then pulls off when I wave at him from the door way. I'm very pleased with how our second conversation went, and I hum quietly to myself as I creep back into my room. I have a good feeling about this . . . I like the turn our late night conversations have taken!


	4. Chapter 4

Late Night Conversations

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all associated characters and settings do not belong to me, I have just kidnapped them to use for my own wicked purposes. But I promise to put them back when I'm through. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and no profit is being made from it. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This is the first proper story I'm writing and I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out, so please be patient with me!

A/N: Okay, so here's the 4th chapter . . . I'd thought that things might be getting a bit steamy in this one, but apparently not! Definitely in the next one though!

I didn't even have a lecture tonight! And yet here I am sitting in the cafe, waiting for him. I brought my files with me, so I'd at least get some work done, even if he didn't show. But I'm finding it really hard to concentrate. I keep staring out of the window, and every time I catch myself doing it and force myself back to the work, the door goes and my head shoots straight up! Which is how I see him walk in, looking a bit like he doesn't know what he's really doing here. But his face lights up, with this beautiful smile when he sees me watching him, and he comes straight over to me. He pulls out the chair opposite and sits down, "I wasn't sure you'd be here, I know that the psych course at Georgetown doesn't have lectures tonight." I smile at him, and flick the books shut, showing that I don't want to be working anymore. "I find this is as good a place as any to get my work done, and the companies not half bad these days!" He smiles at the compliment and I feel myself blush at the sincerity in my words. I stretch, feeling all the clicks in my back as I do, and he looks at me surprised. "Professional hazard I'm afraid, too many years picking up small children!" He smiles, but there's still concern in his eyes, and I find it very touching. "Are they any better?" I look at him, confused, "You told me the children you look after . . ." He starts to look a bit nervous, but now I understand, so I smile at him. "There much better, all scabbed over and on the mend. Not contagious anymore either, which means that they can start going out and about again now. Trying to entertain to small children stuck in a house all day is harder than it sounds!" He smiles at me, and I decide to take a chance, "Do you want to get out of here? Go for a walk maybe?" The smile takes on a slightly nervous edge, but he nods and we stand up ready to leave. I shove the last of my stuff in my book bag and swing it around onto my shoulders. He looks a bit apprehensive when we get outside, like he's not quite sure what to do, or where to go. So I reach out and take his hand, he looks surprised, but he doesn't pull away, and when he looks back up at my face he smiles. So I smile back and we begin to walk, in no particular direction, just holding hands and enjoying each other's company. After a while, we come across a children's play park. It's after 10 at night so there's no one in it. I release his hand and head through the gate. "You're not seriously going to play in a kids play park, are you?" I just laugh, and drop my book bag by the gate. I spin around in circles with my arms stretched out as I wander over to the swings. He follows me into the park, and is laughing at my antics. I settle on the swing and start to push myself gently. He comes over and sits himself on the swing next door. He's not moving, but I'm beginning to pick up some momentum. He's just watching me thoughtfully, as I lean back and look up at the sky. "I've always loved to look at the stars. I wonder how many there are up there?" He turns, and looks up at the sky, "There are between 3 and 5 new stars formed in the milky way galaxy alone every year, it would make it near to impossible to keep an accurate count, even if we could see them all!" I smile, and look at him, he's still looking at the night sky, he looks so relaxed. "How do you know that?" He glances down, looks at me, then looks back up at the stars. "I have an eidetic memory, I remember pretty much everything I read." I look at him, a bit surprised, but he's still watching the stars. "Wow, so that must mean that you remember the contents of every case file you've ever read?" He looks down at me, and the pain in his eyes is unbelievable. He just nods, but I get up and move over to him. I wrap my arms around him, and he leans his head against my stomach. I gently run my hands through his hair. We stay like that for a few minutes before he takes a deep breath, and I release him as he looks up at me. I smile down at him, and gently stroke his face with my hands. I lean down and kiss him, tenderly, upon the lips. I can feel him tense up beneath my hands, but then he relaxes, and returns the kiss. Slowly, I apply more pressure to his lips, and when I feel him responding, I part my lips and run my tongue across his bottom lip. He hesitantly opens his lips, allowing my questing tongue access. I realise that this is strange for him, so I'm careful to be gentle, to go slow as I begin to massage his tongue with mine. As I deepen the kiss, he seems to relax more into it, to enjoy it more. And I'm disappointed to have to break away from him, but the need for air has become too great to ignore. He smiles at me, and I feel a stupidly huge grin splitting my face in return. "Wow" is all I can say, and his smile grows a little wider at that. I take both of his hands in mine, and pull him up, walking back over to the gate. He looks a little confused as I pick up my bag, "How far away do you live?" I ask, and he looks a little panicked. I just squeeze his hand and smile at him. He looks around at the street signs, "Just a couple of blocks this way". So we head off, hand in hand in the direction of his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Late Night Conversations

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all associated characters and settings do not belong to me, I have just kidnapped them to use for my own wicked purposes. But I promise to put them back when I'm through. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and no profit is being made from it. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This is the first proper story I'm writing and I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out, so please be patient with me!

A/N: I am so, so, so sorry it took me so long! I had some problems at work, which is really not good, because I live-in!!! And then my father took back my mobile internet!!! I hope you like it, and that it was worth the wait, it's much longer than the other chapters, and it's got all the steamy stuff in it. This story will definitely be continuing, but I don't know when I'll get to post the next chapter so please be patient!!! Thank you for the reviews, if you've got any suggestions then let me know, cause after the next chapter I'm not really sure where this is gonna go . . .

As we enter his building, he's really starting to freak out, and I'm beginning to wonder if maybe I pushed too far too fast. He reaches into his pocket for his keys, but drops them as he's pulling them out. I reach down and pick them up, and catch a hold of his hand as I straighten up. This brings his attention back up to my face, and I smile at him. "Are you alright with me being here?" He looks hesitant, almost afraid to speak, but he nods. "I . . . I'm not . . . not good with . . . this, with . . . I don't normally have anyone in my apartment, not even my friends . . ." I smile at him, and squeeze his hand, as I push his keys into the other hand. "I don't have to come in, if you don't want . . ." He looks at me with these big, wide panicky eyes, "No, that . . . that's not what I meant, please!" He looks so flustered, I don't really know how to respond, so I just do what seems natural; I lean in and kiss him! Just a gentle brush of my lips against his, to let him know it's alright, he doesn't have to freak out. He seems much calmer as I pull away, and he puts the keys into the lock, and opens the door. He walks in and shrugs off his coat, there's a soft glow coming in from the street lamps outside, but I can't make out much of the room. He closes the door behind me, flicking on 2 dead bolts and a chain. When he sees me watching him, he shrugs, "professional hazard, paranoia!" I just smile, "I know a little bit about the BAU, and I don't think it is paranoia to be cautious." He nods and looks around nervously, twiddling his hands a bit. He's really nervous, and that's beginning to freak me out, so I drop my bag to the side of the door, and reach out for him. His eyes go really wide, but he doesn't pull away, so I pull our bodies flush against one another. He's looking down into my eyes with this look of uncertainty in his eyes. So I reach up and kiss him. Gently, tenderly at first, and as I feel him relaxing into it, I begin to deepen the kiss. I run my tongue across his bottom lip, and he gives me access to his mouth. He surprises me by fighting for control of the kiss, his tongue battling against mine for dominance, and it settles my nerves about him not being ready for this. He really is just nervous, and that's fine by me, I can be patient! So, slowly, so as not to startle him, I run my hands down his back, over his cute little ass, leaving them resting there, cupping his backside in my hands as I gauge his reaction. When he doesn't freak out, I pull the back of his shirt out of his pants, sliding my hands up underneath it. He tightens his arms around me as my finger tips make contact with his bare skin, gently ghosting over his back and sides up and down as he relaxes his body into me. His hands, which had been sitting at the bottom of my back now, move up my body, flitting uncertainly over my sides, to push my jacket from my shoulders, till it slides down, forcing me to pull back my arms to shrug it on to the floor. He takes this opportunity to pull away from the kiss, to look down at me. "Are you . . . "I cut him off because I know where he's going with this, "yes, Spencer, I'm sure, I really want this . . . I want you!" I lean into him, and brush my lips across his jaw, down his throat, I bring my hands up to undo his tie and whisper into his ear, "Where's your bedroom?" I pop open the first two buttons of his shirt and continue kissing down his neck while dropping the tie on my discarded jacket. He hesitates a second, and I just carry on, allowing him the time he needs to think. Then he brings up his hands, tangling one in my hair and guiding me back up for another kiss. This kiss is different though, he's in control, he's the one plundering my mouth, and I'm the one fighting back. It shows a confidence that he hasn't shown before this point. I like it! He catches my hand and disentangles himself from me, gently leading me down a passage. He opens a door into what is obviously his bedroom. There's a double bed, which I'm thankful for, and a built in wardrobe, but that's it! Well apart from a small bedside cabinet with a lamp on, besides his bed, and a few books in piles on it. It's fairly obvious he doesn't spend much time in here, I briefly wonder if that's because of his work or if he doesn't sleep much even when he's here. But then he turns back to me, and that hesitation and faint embarrassment is back in his eyes. I smile at him, and pull him gently over to the bed. "Relax, Spencer," I murmur into his ear as I push him down onto the bed and lie down next to him. I kiss him, gentle kisses, trying to soothe away some of the nervousness and doubt that I can still feel in his body. I pull myself closer to him, unbuttoning the waistcoat he has on over his shirt, and then quickly moving onto the shirt buttons underneath. Finally I had access to the bare flesh that they concealed! I pulled my mouth away from the kiss, ghosting my lips over his jaw line, down his neck, gently nipping at his pulse point, and eliciting a gasp from him. Kissing it better before running my tongue down his collar bone, whilst dragging my hands up his stomach, around his sides and up over his shoulders. I gently catch a nipple between my lips, teasing it with the tip of my tongue and causing him to arch his body into me. I can't help but giggle at his enthusiastic reactions, and then I release the nipple and move, slowly kissing a trail all the way up to capture his mouth in mine. I move one of my hands to tangle in his hair, holding him in the kiss whilst I palm him through his pants. He arches into my touch and gasps into the kiss. I smile against his lips, and then it's my turn to gasp as surprises me by pushing his hands up underneath my jumper. He runs uncertain fingers up my ribs, making me giggle, "That tickles!" I can feel him smiling as he pushes his face into my neck and repeats the action, his hands more sure now. I arch my body into him, and he moves to kiss me gently on the lips. I push his shirt and waist coat off of his shoulders, he withdraws his hands from my jumper long enough to sit us up, and shrug them off onto the floor. He reaches out and pulls my jumper up over my head, dropping it down onto the floor as well. He's looking uncertainly at the rather practical underwear I'm wearing, so I reach a hand up behind my back and unhook my bra. He flicks his eyes up to my face, and I smile at him. He reaches out tentatively and slides the straps off of my shoulders and down my arms, dropping the bra on the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He's taking a moment to look at me now, and I let him, I'm busy watching the thoughts flitting through his eyes and wondering what is going on in that head of his. Then he's moving in, kissing me, trailing his lips down over my neck, placing gentle, hesitating kisses along my collar bone. Then he takes my nipple in his mouth, sucking gently on it, and then rolling it between his lips. I moan and arch wantonly into his touch. His hands start tracing small circles on my sides. And he moves back up to capture my lips in another gentle, tender kiss. He hesitantly reaches for the button on my pants, flicking it undone, and the waiting, almost as if he expects me to push him away now. I place my hands carefully on the mattress besides me and raise myself slightly, he breaks the kiss and takes the hint to slowly draw my pants down over my legs, until I can kick them off to join the rest of my clothes on the floor. This leaves me in just my panties, and he seems momentarily stunned by the sight, which is really very flattering! I pull myself up on to my knees and draw myself closer to him, unbuttoning his pants and then pushing them off, taking his boxers with them as he raises himself slowly. Now it's my turn to take in the sight before me, and what a sight it is! I smile at him when I realise he's watching me looking at him, and he smiles back shyly, a blush racing over his already flushed face. He moves closer to me, kisses me, and draws my panties slowly down my legs, dropping them off the bed. Now we're both completely naked, and he moves into kiss me, slowly, hesitatingly, and I return the kiss tenderly. I run my hand down his back, over his ass, catching him in my hands, feeling him moan into my mouth as I teasingly stroke up and down his shaft. He pushes me down onto the bed, moving his body over mine as he continues to tentatively explore my body with his hands. I really don't want to kill this confidence that he's beginning to show, but I need to ask. I pull my lips away from his, "Spencer, have you got any protection?" He pulls back a little and a crease forms on his forehead as he thinks about it. "Yeah, yeah . . ." He moves away from me and I instantly feel the loss of his skin against mine. He goes over to the bedside cabinet and opens the draw, moving things around a little before pulling out a condom and moving back over to me. I smile at him and he smiles back a nervous kind of smile. I reach out for him and draw him back to his previous position, taking the condom from him and opening the packet. I roll it on to him, and capture his mouth in a fiery kiss, manoeuvring him so he's positioned at my entrance. I release his mouth and he looks down into my eyes, I smile gently at him and he presses a light kiss to my lips as he slowly pushes into my center. A low moan escapes me, and he lets out an answering groan. He hesitates when he has buried himself completely in me, but is soon spurred in to action by a small movement of my hips. He begins surprisingly slowly, with controlled measured thrusts, and he soon has me arching into him, rising up to meet him. His pace begins to increase and I can feel how close I'm getting. He pushes his head into my neck, his lips moving softly over my skin; then he shocks me by catching my earlobe in his mouth and gently biting it. That's all it takes to push me over the edge, I cry out then. He gives a few more erratic thrusts before he follows me over, a soft groan vibrating through my shoulder where his head is buried. We both just lie for a moment basking in the afterglow, before he tilts his face up to mine and I catch his lips in a searing kiss. He pulls away from me and pads over to the bathroom. He returns and hesitantly pulls me into another kiss. "Will you stay?" He whispers into my ear as he hugs me close to him. He sounds resigned, almost as if he's certain that I won't. So I tighten my arms around him, kiss him just below his ear and whisper softly, "of course I will." He relaxes into my embrace then, all the tension that had been building up in his body flowing out with a gentle sigh. I pull us both under the covers, turning so that he's spooning behind me. He snuggles his head into my shoulder, and murmurs sleepily, "You'll be here when I wake up?" I close my eyes and relax into his warm arms, "I'll be here, promise." And I fall asleep held tightly in his embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Late Night Conversations

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all associated characters and settings do not belong to me, I have just kidnapped them to use for my own wicked purposes. But I promise to put them back when I'm through. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and no profit is being made from it. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This is the first proper story I'm writing and I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out, so please be patient with me!

A/N: Okay, so I've been working on this for ages, and I keep re-writing it and fiddling with it . . . and so now I'm gonna post it and see what you guys think of it! I tried and failed to put paragraphs in, but I've double spaced it to make it easier to read. Please, pretty please review and tell me what you think!

I'm woken by a noise, and I can feel Spencer thrashing around in the bed next to me. I turn to look at

him; he's illuminated perfectly in the light of the street lamp outside. His face is contorted in such pain,

he's flailing around with his arms, calling out, "Tobias, no . . . please, don't!" I reach out for him, putting

my hands on his shoulders, shaking gently and calling to him "Spencer, wake up . . . come on

sweetheart, wake up!" He wakes with a start, catching hold of my hands where their still resting on his

shoulders. I just stay still for a moment, waiting for him to wake up a bit more, then his grip on my arms

loosens and he pushes himself up off the pillow a little. "Sam?" He sounds wrung out, his voice has that

thick sleepy quality to it and I can see his eye lids drooping again. "Yeah . . . go back to sleep Spencer, it's

alright." I push him back down on to the pillow, and he turns in to my arms, so I hold him close to me,

gently rubbing his back as he drifts back into sleep in my arms. I kiss the top of his head and snuggle

back into him, quickly falling back into sleep myself.

I wake again, sunlight streaming across my face and warm arms still wrapped around me. Spencer stirs

sleepily, and I hear my cell phone ringing. Realizing that's what woke me, I kiss the top of Spencer's

head, and slip out of bed. I grab Spencer's shirt from the floor and pull it on as I look around for my

pants, when I find them I pull my phone out of the pocket. "Hello?" I whisper as I tip toe towards the

door, "Sam?" I hear Spencer call from the bed, still half asleep from the look of things. "Ah," is the

response from the phone, "We were worried, you didn't come home last night, but your obviously fine,

so we'll see you when we see you. Enjoy your weekend!" And then I get the dial tone as they hang up on

me. I turn and make my way back to the bed, and sit down on the edge, next to Spencer. He's got that

kind of embarrassed nervous look on his face again, and I don't like it in the slightest. "Good morning," I

whisper as I lean over and brush a gentle kiss to his lips. "My bosses," I say as I gesture to the phone,

"just checking I haven't become a crime statistic!" I smile down at him, and I get a nervous smile in

return. I take this as gentle encouragement, and lean in for another kiss. I draw this one out a bit more,

trying to convey that I don't regret a moment of last night, and I feel him relax a little. He pulls away and

sits up, smiling a real honest smile as he sees what I'm wearing. I smile back and place a kiss on his

cheek. "I don't suppose you've got any coffee in this place have you?" He laughs at that, and it's an

amazing sound, I'm so taken by it that I don't realize he's moved until he kisses me, just a gentle brush

of his lips against my cheek, but it sends a thrill down my spine! He climbs out of the bed and gathers up

his boxers and pants, pulling them on. He glances back at me, obviously still nervous, so I reach out and

take his hand. He leads me out of his bedroom, in the direction of the kitchen. His apartment is quite

big, but a bit short on furniture. There's a couch and an arm chair, a small table beside the chair with a

reading light on it, and a portable TV in the corner, with a DVD player attached. There are a few DVD's

next to the TV, and books . . . books everywhere! Huge, teetering piles of the things stacked up

haphazardly all over the room. He's looking at me, gauging my reaction, so I just smile at him and tease,

"Where's that coffee you promised me then, huh, Dr Reid?" He smiles back and leads me through into

the kitchen, which not surprisingly is as basic as the rest of the apartment. He grabs some cups off the

side and washes them under the tap. I just lean against the counter and watch him. He makes the

coffee, with nearly half a bag of sugar in his, and then hands mine to me. He's looking at me, kind of not

sure what to do now. "Umm . . . I don't know if I've got any breakfast . . . any food at all, actually." I

laugh at that, he's looking a bit embarrassed, but it's funny, I can't help myself. I pull myself together

and smile at him. "You don't keep food in your apartment?" He shrugs his shoulders and gives me a

small smile back, "I'm away a lot . . . it tends to go bad. And when I'm home I forget to buy stuff, so

normally I just grab something out." I laugh again and his smile gets a bit bigger. "Well, that's fine; I'm

not really a breakfast person anyway!" I wander back into the other room and sit down on the sofa. He

watches me from the doorway for a moment and then walks over and sits next to me. We just sit and

drink our coffee for a few moments. I don't want to upset him, but I want to know about the nightmare.

He's watching me, as I'm staring into my coffee cup wondering how to broach the subject. "What . . ." I

look up at him, I can see the fear in his eyes and how he's waiting for me to bolt out the door. I smile at

him, lean over and kiss him. "I'm not going anywhere, Spencer!" I whisper into his ear. He kisses me

back, passionately, and I can feel the rawness of his emotions, boiling away just under the surface. So I

pull away slightly and just go ahead and ask, "Spencer, whose Tobias?" He freezes, and all the color

drains out of his face. It almost looks like he's going to be sick; he pulls back from me, slightly. "Wh . . .

Where did you hear that name?" I'm really worried now; he's kind of swaying slightly in his chair. "You

had a nightmare, last night, Spencer. You called out in your sleep; you were talking to someone called

Tobias. Do you not remember?" He closes his eyes, leans back against the sofa and takes a few deep

breathes. "Spencer . . . I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to upset you . . ." He turns his head away from me,

"It's alright, you can leave now . . ." I reach out and turn his head to face me, his eyes are empty now, no

emotion what so ever shows in them. "Spencer, I'm not leaving, not unless you really want me too . . .

Do you want me to leave?"


	7. Chapter 7

Late Night Conversations

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all associated characters and settings do not belong to me, I have just kidnapped them to use for my own wicked purposes. But I promise to put them back when I'm through. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and no profit is being made from it. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: I cannot believe that it has been 6 months since I last updated this story! And re-reading it I can't believe how evil I was leaving it like that, so I apoligize to any of you who've been waiting for this! Here it is, not sure about it . . . definitely ooc for Spencer now, but alas that is what he has decided . . . totally out of my hands! Hope you enjoy, please review ! (Note I have now mastered the use of paragraphs . . . sort of!)

I reach out and turn his head to face me, his eyes are empty now, no emotion what so ever shows in them. "Spencer, I'm not leaving, not unless you really want me too . . . Do you want me to leave?"

He pulls away from me, getting up and walking away from me. I take this as a yes, and stand up, walking back into his bedroom to gather up my clothes. As I'm hunting around for my underwear he comes to the bedroom doorway. "If I tell you about Tobias, you'll leave . . . and it'll hurt that much more if I tell you . . ." His voice cracks and I straighten up turning to face him.

He has his face turned away, not looking at me. I walk over and take a hold of his face between my palms. "Spencer, if I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked . . . I want to be here, I really like you. I know I barely know you, but I've learnt to trust myself . . . and . . . I want to know. Please?"

He finally meets my eyes and I see tears forming in his, whatever I've unearthed, it's something that really hurt him. "Okay," he whispers and a tear escapes and slips down his face. I lean forward and kiss him, a gentle 'I'm here' sort of kiss. He takes my hand, and leads me to sit on the edge of his bed. "Tobias . . ." his voice cracks and I'm worried I've pushed him to hard, I really wish I'd kept my mouth shut! He takes a deep breath, "Tobias was an unsub . . . but he had a split personality disorder . . . Tobias was a sweet and loving boy, and he tried . . . he did save my life . . . but the others in his head, they tortured me and they damn near killed me! Tobias gave me . . . he gave me a drug, trying to make it easier . . ." his eyes clouded over, and he stopped talking.

"You developed an addiction?" I whisper, pulling him out of wherever he was in his head. He nods. "How long have you been clean?" I know he's not shooting up now, I'd have seen the track marks last night. He looks at me, puzzled. "What makes you think I am?" I run my hand over his bear arms, and across his chest, making him shiver.

"If you were shooting up, I would have seen something last night . . . plus you'd be in bits by now we've been together for nearly 12 hours." He nods.

His eyes cloud over, and I wonder at how he manages to keep so much emotion cooped up in there! "Your still here . . ." he whispers as another tear streaks down his cheek. I lean forward and kiss him, a gentle but firm kiss.

"I am not going anywhere . . ." I touch my lips to his again, "except to the grocery store with you!"

He laughs, and shakes his head, incredulously. "How can you take all this so calmly?"

I smile at him and shrug, "your clean, your here, what happened is in your past . . . it'll always be with you but . . . it's the past, not the future!" He smiles at me and I wipe the tear off his face. I kiss him again and he snakes his arms around me, pushing me back on the mattress and settling above me. He slips a hand up inside his shirt . . . and then his cell phone rings!

Groaning, he presses a quick kiss to my lips, before sliding off the bed to locate the annoying thing. He looks at the caller id and sighs, and I'm already betting it's work. "Hi, JJ . . . Right now? . . . Yeah, I'll meet you there . . . See you in half hour . . . Bye!"

He looks up at me, disappointment clear in his eyes. I smile sadly, "You have to go?" He nods and moves back over to the bed, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. "Where?" He looks at me, and it's obvious he's trying to decide if he really wants to let me into this bit of his life.

"Dallas, I'm not sure how long we'll be . . ." I smile at the nervous look on his face.

"I'll still be here when you get back . . . well, not here here, you don't have any food and I'd probably get fired . . ." He laughs at my silly joke, and I push him away from me so I can stand. "You'd better get ready, half an hour isn't very long!" He smiles at me, and I start to gather up my clothes, pulling them on, and dropping his shirt on the bed. He gets dressed in clean clothes and grabs a small bag, which is already packed.

"You didn't leave your car at the cafe, did you?" I suddenly panic remembering that we'd walked last night.

"Nope, I got dropped off by a colleague . . . cars downstairs." He glances down at his watch. "I'll call you a cab . . ." He looks nervous, like not taking me home will disappoint me or something.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get the bus, it goes right past the end of the street." He looks at me, still not sure. I shake my head and laugh at him. "I'll be fine, really. Come on, or you'll be late!" He looks at me and nods; we make our way out of the apartment. I walk down with him to the parking garage, and kiss him good bye as he gets into the car. "Here," I take his cell phone out of his hand and put my number in, "call me?"

He smiles and nods. "Definitely!" He kisses me one last time, and leaves me standing there wondering what the hell happened . . . it's amazing where late night conversations get you . . .


End file.
